A Journey Through Space-Time
by DocAzure
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, flung through dimensions by an unexpected event is left stranded...stranded in a world where 'he' is king. A world trapped in the dark ages. His epic journey to return to his home dimension begins.
1. How Did This?

Sonic stood atop the building, looking over the city, suddenly, he spotted something going on below. Leaping off, he landed into a run, boosting around the bend.

"WAY PAST COOL!"

Sonic, coming around this corner, saw an insane sight, a site he would never forget.

"Whoa!" the hedgehog gasped

Standing, naked, in the middle of the street, was a one Amy Rose. Now, Sonic would be aroused...but he happened to notice...'something' between her legs...was it a...no...it can't be! A penis?

"A-A-Amy...what the fuck!" Sonic began to lick the pavement, trying to clean his tongue, he had kissed that...thing.

Although...she still had breasts...quite large ones at that...they kinda got him aroused...sans the penis.

He didn't have time to ponder this however, as apearing from a doorway was Professor Pickle's assistant and a whole pack-a robots. Robots with penises. The assistant was also naked, getting fucked in the ass by one of these dickbots.

"HEY, I'M JASON GRIFFITH, YOU MAY REMEMBER ME FROM SUCH ROLES AS BEING A SHIT VOICE ACTOR." breaking the fourth wall, the assistant begin to laugh, as his self referential remark tore the space time continium apart, teleporting Sonic to a new...insane world.

Landing hard on a rock, Sonic lost consciousness.

He awoke much later, hanging upside down from chains. Opening his eyes, he saw a large, fat man with a moustache.

"E-e-eggman?" Sonic let out a drowsy response

"YOU FOOL, I AM DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK, THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS TH-"

"SHUT UP PRISONER!" a clang came from outside

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE SAYS, YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW, HEDGEHOG!"

Robtnik undid his fly and placed his (normal shaped) penis inside Sonic's mouth.

"BEAFB" Sonic let out a cry as the prison door swung open.

"Oh Robotnik...really? How many times do I have to tell you, don't rape the prisoner"

It was...Sonic? Yes, Sonic was looking at...himself...wearing a crown. He was a...king?

Robotnik laughed and left through the open door, behind...Sonic?

Now, our Sonic, now fully awake, began to look at his...alternate self. He was...a little shorter...slightly chubbier.

"Now...what are we going to do with you..." 'King' Sonic stroked his chin "I guess we should let you down..."

Reaching for a lever, the king pulled it down, dropping Sonic down onto his head. Letting out a yelp of pain, Sonic sprang up, ready to fight...himself? (self harm is bad, kiddies)  
Suddenly pulling a sword out, the king held it at Sonic's throat.

"Don't make me kill myself, me."

Sonic, seeing he was outmatched, sat down.

"Now...I think I need to show someone this..." popping chains around Sonic's arms, the king pulled him out.

"Wu-why are you doing this?"

"Well, I can't have another 'me' running around, can I?" the king laughed

They reached a large door, what Sonic presumed was the throne room or some shit.

"MY QUEEN, COME OUT, THERE IS SOMETHING I WISH TO SHOW YOU!"

The door opened slightly and a figure walked out, wearing a different crown and a dress.

Sonic squinted, trying to work out who it was. Was it...her? Her those Archie shit heads always stuck him with, he didn't want any of that...stuff to tie him down...also he wasn't into cross species fucking.

"Ah, Sally, my Queen." the King kissed his Queen as Sonic threw up onto the royal carpet.

"Oh god...man...why would you..."

The king smacked Sonic in the face as he fell to the floor.

Now, this is where Sonic saw his chance, leaping up from this blow, Sonic wrapped the chain around the King's neck, pulling tight. It killed him instantly.

"JESUS CHRIST, SONIC!" Sally let out a cry and ran back inside the throne room.

Taking the key off the King's corpse, he unbuckled the chains and dusted himself off.

"Never thought I'd have to kill myself today...usually I'd come back from that...must not have lives here or something..."

The door behind him suddenly swung open, a two tailed fox running in.

"MY KING, IT'S ROBOTNIK, HE'S FUCKING THE ECHIDNA-" Sonic sunk a blow into the fox's face, knocking him out cold.

Checking 'Tails' coat, he found a dagger, a bag of gold...and a condom?

"Eh-what?" Sonic threw the condom away and took the gold and the dagger with.

He noticed another door to the side, with a sign above it marked 'dress'.

"Well, I might as well TRY to fit in."

Making his way inside, he grabbed a tunic from one of the racks and flung it on.

"Green? Ha, no way!" he laughed and threw it aside, going for a more neutral brown one. He also grabbed a sheath for the dagger and hung it at his waist. He thought about changing his shoes but decided against it.

"Right, time to juice."

Leaping out the large window, Sonic landed on the ground outside.

"OK...where to now...?"

He could make out a town in the distance, so he made his way for that.

Finally reaching the town, Sonic checked the sign outside.

'WELCOME TO FLAMENSCIRE, HOME OF CHEAP WHORES AND CHEAPER ALE'

"Whores, eh?" Sonic smirked "Maybe Rouge will be here."

Making his way into town, the first thing Sonic noticed was the large number of women, and lack of men.

As a matter of fact, there didn't appear to be...any men.

He decided the first place to check would be the Inn, maybe they know where he can find. help.

Making his way inside, he walked up to the bar. Rising up from beneath the bar was a certain...large breasted bat, wearing an extremely tight tunic.

Sonic let out a sigh, glancing up.

"How can I help you...big boy?"

Sonic thought it'd be worth it to ask her name, maybe it wasn't-

"Name's Rouge, hun, and I run this here establishment. Now, the only reason a man like you would 'enter' a place like here would be for a good time."

"Actually...I'm looking for some info-" Sonic's attention was suddenly caught by a jar sitting on the bar, a jar with a pickle and some cucumbers inside it. He could swear it was looking at him...

He shook off the thought and continued. "information, I'm looking for a place...with...magic?"

Rouge raised her eyebrow, and then winked at Sonic.

"Magic, eh? I think we've go the girl just for you..." she looked around the back of the bar and let out a shout "ROSE! GET OUT HERE!"

"R-rose?" Sonic stumbled back

Walking out from the side of the bar was...Amy?

Amy has never looked this...good.

"Now...why don't you take our blue friend here upstairs for some...magic" Rouge giggled

Amy walked up to Sonic and pulled him upstairs, into a room on the left.

Locking the door behind her, Amy pushed Sonic down onto the ground.

"Now" Amy began to remove her clothing, taking off her top first. "It's 1 gold nuggets per hour, 2 if I have to do anything...special"

"N-no, stop, one second!" Sonic jumped up, "I don't want to fuck you."

Sonic thought for a minute, this was a lie, he totally did...but he also needed that gold for something else.

"See...I need your help...I was sent...from another dimension...another world!"

Amy's eyes widened.

"...the cards...they told of this happening..." she fell to her knees "The cards said...I need to find a being...and get him to impregnate me...for everything...for the world to work..."

Suddenly she sprang atop Sonic, forcing his tunic off, which in turn, forced his cock out.

She mounted him, beginning to fuck him. She was doing so a pretty fast rate, groaning with every entry.

Sonic thought while this was happening, he was enjoying it...but he couldn't get her pregnant...that'd fuck up the space time continuum of some shit...but then again...he hadn't been laid in a good few months.

"Should have...brought the..." Sonic let out a groan of pleasure "condom..."

Amy wasn't listening to what Sonic was saying...she was too busy chanting or some shit, things about...babies?

"You're really...wanting this...aren't you?"

Amy looked down at Sonic, stopping the chants.

"To be honest, I made that shit up, I just needed an excuse to fuck you."

Sonic's eye twitched

Pulling her off, he flung her onto the ground.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE AMY IN MY...wait..." Sonic remembered the penis he saw...something he hadn't actually remembered till now. He'd fucked her before and she was without a dick. Something was really strange about this...


	2. Tainted Rose

Sonic sprung up from the floor, and out the door, away from this sex obsessed witch...she was kinda hot though...Sonic shook this thought off as he dashed down the stairs.

"I need somewhere to think..."

Suddenly, before Sonic could exit the inn, a fist met with his face.

"SHIT, ROCK, YEAH!"

Before he knew it he was on his ass, winded by the multiple blows.

He knew that shitty cry anywhere, it was Knuckles...well, this world's equivalent of Knuckles...I wonder if they had rap in the middle ages...

"WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING, SON! THINK YOU CAN LEAVE MY WHORE HOUSE WITHOUT PAYING?"

...really...a medieval pimp?

"Looks like...I'll need to give ya a little cavity search...I need my money, y'see..."

Sonic made to leave, he knew where this was going...up his ass.

"Nuh-uh, just wait there!"

Grabbing Sonic's tail, he pulled him close. Lifting his hand up high, he thrust it forward.

"SHIT!" Sonic grunted in pain as the echidna's fist entered his asshole.

"Yeah, I can feel it!" 'Knuckles' chuckled

"GET AWAY FROM MY DICK!" a voice echoed from upstairs.

Appearing out from behind the stairway was 'Rose'. Swinging a rolling pin, it hits Knuckles in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

This impact also knocked Knuckles' fist out of Sonic's, now bleeding, rectum. Now Knuckles didn't exactly come out clean, his fist was covered in blood and shit...not a nice smell.

"Uh...oh god...it feels like I got fucked by Eggman's Drill Tank..." he stood up, and tried to walk. Not the best idea after getting a fist nearly as big as your head inside you. As expected he fell, stumbling out of the door.

'Rose' ran to his aid, helping him up.

"Eh...y'know how I just knocked out my boss?" she began to walk with Sonic away from the inn. "Well, now I'm out of a job...and probably wanted dead..."

Sonic was hardly paying attention to her, he just needed...something for his pain. He just nodded as she spoke.

Breaking into a run, she continued to speak "Considerin' you're new about these parts, won't you need a little help findin' your way home?"

"Ugh...I guess...?"

"GREAT!" Rose pecked him on the cheek "Now...I know a place where we can hide...and maybe you'll get something 'more' than just a kiss..."

Sex? That was the last thing Sonic wanted. What he really needed was a nice...cold...bath of ice...that'd help his ruptured ass...

Rose suddenly came to a stop outside a shanty little cottage, it was beaten up to hell, the roof held up by nothing but a few logs. It looked like shit.

"This is...something..." Sonic didn't really want to get her annoyed, she might react similar to how the Amy in his world would...

"Right, I think you can make it to the door, I need to unlock it." pulling a key out from between her...thighs? How did she...anyway, she unlocked the door and entered the piece of shit cabin. Sonic following on.

Sonic spotted a chair, a comfy looking chair at that. Making his way over to it, he sat.

"Ah...that feels..." Sonic groaned in relaxation

"So...ya thirsty?"

Sonic WAS pretty thirsty, he hadn't had a drink for a few hours, and he needed something to get the taste of Robotnik's cock out of his mouth.

"Sure!"

Rose reached into the cupboard above Sonic's head, making sure to rub her breasts in his face. Kinky bitch... Taking out a large glass, she made her way with it around the back of the counter. She was under the counter for a minute, then rose back up, a glass full of ale in her hands.

"Here ya go...I didn't catch your name..."

"Uh...it's..." Sonic though to himself...he couldn't give away his real name...he frantically looked around the room, trying to find something to get a name from. His eyes suddenly caught sight of a... "...Pan, my name's Pan. Pan the Hedgehog."

Rose began to laugh. "FUCKING PAN? REALLY...JESUS...I FEEL SO..." tears began to well up in her eyes "...SORRY...IT'S JUST...TOO MUCH..."

Sonic took his drink and began to drink.

"Wow...this tastes great!"

Rose, who had now slightly calmed down, looks up towards Sonic.

"Well 'Pan'...it's my...special...recipe..."

"Well, it's really...nicccssee...I loooove...iuhhhhh" Sonic collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Smiling to herself, Rose picked him up and took him over to the small single bed.

Throwing him down onto it, she stripped off. She began to stroke his dick, causing it to become stiff.

"Perfect...just what I need..." mounting him, Rose rammed her ass down hard onto hit, causing her intense pain...which also meant pleasure.

"OH GOD...THAT HURTS SO GOOD...!" she screamed in joy

She continued to forcefully ram sonic inside her, each entry causing more pain.

"I NEED...MORE...IT'S NOT AS GOOD..." she leaned forward, sitting her left nipple inside Sonic's open mouth. She then began to press it hard against his small, but still sharp, fangs.

"UHHHHH...OH GOD..." she pressed it against harder, causing it to begin bleeding. The blood began to pour into Sonic's mouth.

She leaned out and began to rub up against him, covering his fur in her blood.

Amy gasped in pleasure at this...but then an idea entered her head. She looked towards the dresser sitting at the side of the bed, atop it was a rope, about 2 meters in length. Grabbing it, she tied a noose, slipping it over her neck. She then tied the rope around each of her breasts, making sure it was nice and tight...nice and painful.

She then tied the other end of the rope around Sonic's neck. This meant she was pretty much tied to Sonic. She couldn't move a few inches away from him without feeling intense pain. She then continued to make his dick enter her. Every time her ass came of fit, the rope tightened, burning her skin, choking her.

"URK...THIS IS...!" Amy began to feel her pussy tingling...it was time.

"UHHHH! SONIC!" she came, her juices flowing onto his stomach.

She then untied the rope from herself and Sonic, throwing it back onto the dresser.

Satisfied with this climax, she snuggled into him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

This rose was tainted, that's for sure.


	3. A Silver Knight

Sonic awoke, the sun hitting hard in his eyes. His asshole still hurt from the previous day, he doubted that'd it ever get better. I mean Knuckles' fist is like...nearly as big as his head...

"Uh...man, my neck hurts like fuck..."

He felt around his throat, it was scratched, like it'd been burned by a rope.

"How the hell...wait, I don't remember going to bed...last thing I can remember was drinking that..." Sonic suddenly put two and two together. "She drugged me...and then she must've..." he glanced to his side, lying face down beside him was Rose, naked.

Sonic suddenly leapt out the bed.

"I WAS RAPED?" Sonic, panicking, made a dash for the door. It was locked.

"Uhhhh..." Rose, awaken by the shout, rolled over and sat up.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Heh...you trusted a prostitute you just met...well, aren't you the dumb fuck..."

It was kind of stupid for Sonic to trust her, I mean, he'd usually be a little more aware, but the fact that she looked like Amy, well, she pretty much WAS Amy, threw him off.

"But...why did you have to knock me out? I...wouldn't mind doing it..."

"Ah, but y'see, I've got a very specific...sexual preference...for pain..."

So that explained the rope burn...Sonic also noticed her body was covered in burns and scratches. This bitch was messed up.

"Anyway, I hope this doesn't change anything between us..." she made her way to the door, unlocking it. "Ya hungry?"

Sonic just stood there, his mind...scrambled. She seems pretty...uncaring about it, but he didn't really know what else to do. He HAD to accept her help. He should just be a little more...aware, rape isn't something he'd like to experience again. Thinking about it, this place has been filled with fucked up sexual situations for him. From the dick he got in the mouth, to the ass fisting...and to this. He needed to find a way out, fast!

He sighed and put the thought behind him, walking out the room and into the 'kitchen' (less kitchen more stable).

"Right, you want to get out of this place, right?"

Sonic nodded.

"Well, I know this guy, he's a nut job though, raving about 'dimensions' and 'rifts'. I think he MIGHT know something, it's worth a shot."

"So, when do we go?"

"Right now." Rose sprang up, making her way to the door. "Grab the dagger in the cabinet, you'll need it."

Sonic opened the cabinet and picked up the weapon. Examining it, he noticed a name on the handle. 'IWATA'. On the blade itself was inscribed a phrase. 'PLEASE UNDERSTAND'.

"The fuck does that mean?" Sonic shrugged and placed the dagger into it's sheath, throwing it over his back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go Rose. Where we heading for?"

"Nega prison, like I said, he's insane. They locked him up."

"That's where, exactly?"

"Well, through those woods over there." she pointed north, towards this large mass of trees.

"Heh, this should be easy!" Sonic knelt down, "hop on, I'll get us there faster..."

Sonic thought for a minute, was this the best idea, letting the girl that had just raped him hours previous, mount him now? He shrugged off this though as she jumped on his back.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" boosting off, Sonic made a dash for the woods.

Rose began to groan, she was rubbing up against him. Drooling on his spines. The velocity of his speed must be pushing him inside her.

"You OK up there?"

"Uh...I'm great...just don't stop running..."

Suddenly, a branch met with Sonic's foot, sending him and Rose flying. Landing hard, he skidded on his face, stopping at the feet of a large figure.

"I AM THE PASS KEEPER, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME TO GAIN ACCESS!" the voice boomed out.

Sonic looked up from the ground.

This 'pass keeper' sure looked familiar...wait...is that?

"...Silver?"

"THERE'S NO USE TRYING MY REAL NAME, I WILL NOT PITY YOU!"

Sonic sprang up, he'd always wanted to do this. Moving fast, he made a stab with the dagger at 'Silver's' chest. The blow instantly pierced the armour he was wearing, entering his flesh.

The keeper stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?"

"Wha...but...I..."

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

Swinging with his sword, 'Silver' made a dash for Sonic.

Sonic however, saw this as an opening, snatching the sword with his speed.

Now, with the sword his, Sonic slashed down, taking off his opponent's arm. This barely phased Silver, just causing him to stumble back.

"BUT I...no, I refuse to harm you more than that"

"Aw...c'mon ya pansy!"

"YOUR ARM'S OFF!"

"Just a flesh wound..."

"Aw, screw this." Sonic swung the sword again, this time taking off the other arm.

"Sorry, not over yet!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sonic slashed again, taking off both his legs. Silver was just a stump.

"Hm, well that was a move I didn't expect..."

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

"REGARDLESS, WE CONTINUE!"

"What are you gonna do, bleed on me?"

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Sonic, sick of this shit, swung his foot, kicking Silver's torso into the nearby lake.

"*GARGLE* REMEMBER ME...FOR I WAS A MAN!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"NO, I HAVE M-"

His head finally went under, shutting the whiny bitch up for good.

"OK...time to move on...wait, where's Rose?"

Walking past where the keeper was guarding, he noticed a small rock with a piece of cloth wrapped around it. A note.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS PROSTITUTE BACK, MEET ME AT NEGA PRISON, UNARMED AND UNACCOMPANIED!"

"Great, I need to go on a rescue mission too now...I feel like a fuckin' plumber..." 


End file.
